Matanzas a Tea y Tristán en diferentes tiempos
by desi espositha de len
Summary: como detesto a tea y tristan especialmente a la estupida de tea hic este fic! si la o los detestas tanto como yo o si hay alguien q los odie leelo! no t arrepentiras wey! te lo juro o q me caiga encima un camión d galletas... Y VIVIR! Y VIVIR!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente que creo no conocer y tal vez nunca en mi vida conoceré ¬¬

Para empezar hay dos personajes que no me pertenecen y les pertenecen a Sakuraby y a Miyu Motou mas que a mi solo Min Motou. Es el primer fic que hago en toda mi aburrida vida .U Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece si no a Kazuki Takahashi

Manden reviews porfis bien este fic se llama "Min la enana sádica"

_-_ya lo sabemos_- _¡¡¡cállense Miyu y Akura-de m3#$&! Empezare con mi fic si les vale

-no-

**_La muerte de los maricas (Serie de Matanzas a Tea y a Tristán en diferentes tiempos)_**

Iban caminando por la calle Miyu y Akura cuando llegan a casa de los Motou y ven a Min colocando un disco en el tocadiscos tratando do poner una buena canción cuando se pone una canción muy, muy tonta

-¬¬-

Min trataba de buscar la canción correcta cuando encuentra la canción de Mortal Kombat para inspirarse cuando se prepara, y…Con un cuchillo persigue a Seto, Bakura y Ryou mientras Yami, Mokuba y Yugi perseguían a la sádica de Min que ya se había comido todo un saco de azúcar¡¡¡ y Min muy enojada con Seto,Bakura y Ryou por haberle quitado su azúcar, dulces, y todo lo que tuviera azúcar Miyu y Akura se estaban carcajeando de los tres por ser victimas de Min .

-O.O- (expresión de todos)

-ToT-

Entonces Min mordió a Seto y Min se sube a la habitación de Yugi cuando toma unos calzoncillos de Yugi y se las avienta a Seto en la cara

-¿magos oscuros? ¬¬ Min vas a morir- exclamó Seto.

-Min me humillaste públicamente T-T – decía Yugi humillado.

-O/O-

Y se aventó de la ventana y por la calle iban pasando los idiotas de Tea y Tristan camino a casa de Yugi

Entonces Min les cae encima Miyu dijo:

-Por suerte Min sigue viva pero Tea y Tristan no –

-Min los mató, les cayo encima les corto la cabeza y ahora… ¡murieron! ¡Si!- Dijo Akura muy feliz o

Yugi no estaba muy de acuerdo:

-no creen que deberíamos ayudarlos U-

-No- dice la autora

-si-

-No, este es mi fic, tu has tu fic y jodete ¬¬.-

-A Min se le fue el chamuco de los dulces- anuncia la autora, ósea yo

-no a mi no se me fue el chamuco de los dulces- me replica Min

-Si, si se te fue y yo soy quien esta haciendo este fic- la autora… enojada

Saliendo de todo eso….

Min se dio cuenta de que mato a Tea y a Tristan U.

Mate a los maricas y Akura esta muy feliz

Miyu no estaba de acuerdo con Akura y Min vv Min y Akura se carcajeaban de la risa mientras Yami, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura y Seto les valió lo de Tea y Tristan Xox XD todos decidieron ir al televisor y ver algún buen programa el abuelo llega a la sala

-¿siguen muertos Tea y Tristan?-

-si-

Al otro día tuvieron que ir a la escuela TToTT y lo peor tenían examen y lo otro peor los estupidos señores responsables de las estupidas existencias de los entupidos de Tea y Tristan, se dieron cuenta de que murieron…..

¡QUE! ¡ATROPELLADOS POR UN CAMION...DE GALLETAS! No puede ser…


	2. 2capi

Hola! Bienvenidos a mi segundo capitulo U en este fic Tea y Tristán mueren en vacaciones jeje esta vez digamos es en verano.

**CHIDAS VACACIONES (Series de matanzas a Tea y Tristan en diferentes tiempos)**

Min, Miyu, Akura, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Tea y Tristan fueron de vacaciones al campo santo… es que no tenían presupuesto para algo mejor ¬¬. Bueno, era una linda noche en la que la luna brillaba a más no poder y estos chicos iban caminando hacia lo que serían sus futuras vacaciones. Cada uno llevaba en su espalda pesadas mochilas con todo lo necesario, la excepción era Akura que llevaba una simple cámara de fotos… es que se había aprovechado de la sobredosis de azúcar que tenía Min, y le había encimado todo su equipaje sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿se puede saber dónde fregados está Kaiba? –Akura sonaba enojada y a la vez cansada, las tres horas caminando le habían afectado.

-no vendrá con nosotros –contestó Miyu- le dijo a Mokuba, y Mokuba le dijo a Yugi y Yugi me dijo a mi que se iría a Rusia por negocios, aunque eso no explica por qué llevaban patines, esquís, y otras cosas.

-me las vas a pagar Kaiba… -murmuró antes de que Tea se detuviera en seco- ¿estás tarada o qué? Casi haces que me despeine u.u

-lo que pasa es que ya llegamos, mi querida amiga… -el tono de Tea era sarcástico pero a la vez de enfado.

-¿ya llegamos?- dijo Aku cambiando de tono- ¡¡¡qué bien! Al fin podré descansar y, por cierto, no me vuelvas a hablar en ese tonito o te las verás con mi hermoso CEO ¬¬.

-como si no me bastara conti… -el comentario de la chica del cabello castaño fue detenido por la mano veloz de Miyu, que quería evitar una confrontación más entre esas dos chicas.

Se adentraron a lo más profundo del panteón, Akura los iba guiando con la poca luz que daba su celular, o mejor dicho, con la poca luz que daba el celular que Akura le había quitado a Kaiba. Lo único que se veía entre tanta oscuridad eran los ojos rojos de Min, y también se escuchaban gritos de Tea, y uno que otro que salía de la boca de Tristán.

-Akura debes estar feliz ya que unos muertos vivientes se llevaron a Tea y a Tristan U- Dijo Min muy feliz

-creo que ya llegamos- dijo Miyu.

-¿cómo lo sabes? Le pregunto Tea (A quien los muertos devolvieron porque hablaba mucho de que la salvaría el poder de la amistad y a Tristan lo ofrecieron al diablo pero no lo acepto y lo devolvió) mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-por el enorme letrero que dice, Favor de acampar aquí ¬¬ -Akura era impaciente con la sandeces que Tea decía, Min sólo rió ante el suceso.

-Necesito vacaciones ¬¬-

-Ya las tienes, estúpida Tea ¬¬. Min pon mi casa de campaña-

-Brincos dieras Aku, que cargara tus cosas es una cosa, pero no soy tu chacha, llama a mi Yami-

-quien es tu yami?-

-Miyu-

-Yo creía que tú eras la malvada-

-tengo actitud de yami pero soy una hikary wey-

Min llega con Ryou y lo jala

-Ryou pon mi casa de campaña porfis-

-Llama a mi yami-

-Yami Bakura tas ahí wey?-

-si y no haré tu trabajo Min-

-no?-

-NO!-

-entonces lo harán Tea y Tristán-

Dijo Min con las manos en la cintura.

$$$$$$$ al día siguiente $$$$$$$

Todos despertaron y Akura estaba dormida, Min pensando en como matar del susto a Aku en venganza por haber cargado las cosas de Aku, Miyu jugando con un celular, y los demás cocinando.

Llega Min que estaba escondida y se abalanza a Ryou

-Min! lastimaste mi cóccix-

-QUE ES ESO!-

Apuntaba Min a Tea

-QUE!- Decía Tea asustada y sorprendida por la seriedad de Min por no reírse Tea creyó que Min no mentía para burlarse

-hay algo en tu cara-

-AH ASI YA SE QUE MIENTES-

-no enserio-

-NO TE CREI Y NO TE CREO-

-enserio hay algo en tu cara-

Dijo Min que no mentía por que había una cucaracha gigante en la cara de Tea.

-BIEN! No me creas wey!-

-oye Ryou lindo de mi corazón puedo ayudar?-

-si Min toma ese cuchillo y corta lo q sea excepto a mi-

-p: Ryou no dijo que cosa-

Dijo Min luego de haber comido tantos dulces escondidos en su mochila

-OoO-

AHHHHHHHHHHH!-apenas alcanzo a expresar Tea al ver que Min cortó su dedo-

-Oh mate a Tea-

-hay que hacer una fiesta!-

¡PACHANGA!-dijeron todos pero el sol se escondio bueno mejor para la "PACHANGA"

Dijo Akura que se despertó y lo vio todo.

-SI!- Dijo Bakura algo sádico por que Min le dio una gran ración de dulces.

3 horas después Min y Akura estaban ebrias y Min, con un golpe con su trasero hizo caer a Tristan de un risco al otro día Min ve a Tea cociendo su dedo pero no lo estrenó mucho ya que como Min estaba ebria saco un cuchillo y le corto la cabeza

-huy! Me duele la cabeza mate a Tea y solo recuerdo que eché a un risco a Tristan por empujarlo con mi retaguardia-

-buahhhhh!- dijeron Min y Aku por ebrias (sale Miyu)

-HEY nos tenemos que ir ya a ciudad domino-

(sale bakura)

-¿y que haremos con los cadáveres de Tea y de Tristan?-

-¡lo mismo de siempre!-

Dijo Min que ya sabia que hacer

2:00 hrs. Después…

-¡QUE ATROPELLADOS POR UN CAMIÓN DE GALLETAS!

NO PUEDE SER…-

Dicen de nuevo los padres de Tea y Tristan

Gracias por los reviews que por cierto solo fueron 4 ¬¬

Min: hey Aku hay que admitir que tu CEO es muy sexy

MANDEN REVIEWS LOS KE LO LEAN O SI NO LOS MATO! Oó


End file.
